Forelsket
by ClockworkOtter
Summary: An attempted assassination causes a rare display of affection. Seb/Ciel, slight fluff.


A/N: I'm not even sure why I wrote this. Hell, I'm not even sure why most of my fanfictions are based on Kuro. It's not even my favorite anime. Monster is (even though I'm only 23 episodes in so far.). I guess because Seb and Ciel are just so fun and interesting to write. Still, Dr. Tenma and Ari are my all-time favorite characters. Mine.

Secretly, I search for trouble.

Unconsciously, I search for ways to be saved.

It's not learned helplessness, like Aunt would say.

I figured out why.

Sebastian always keeps a tight hold on me when I'm in danger.

I feel safe when he does.

Don't I have the right to want to feel safe?

x

An assassin came to the manor today. The three servants were asleep. Sebastian would have been too, but demons only sleep as a luxury. Sebastian rarely indulges- only once in the past three years. That wasn't really his fault, either- he'd been hurt during a mission from the Queen, and he heals faster when asleep.

The assassin was good. He didn't break anything, or make any noise. What noise he did make was quiet enough no human would have noticed.

He got all the way to my door before Sebastian got there. I woke up to a shrill scream. Usually, I would be intelligent enough to grab my gun and wait for Sebastian, but I was exhausted and drowsy- not at all up to my usual standards. I charged outside. Sebastian was standing over the man's body, a look of pure, terrifying _fury_ on his face.

He calmed down instantly, though. I was amazed he broke the calm at all, really.

What he did next was also startling.

Within an instant, he was by my side. I started to turn, to ask what happened, but he picked me up, hid grip far tighter than he had ever used on me before.

He brought me into my room and set me on my bed.

"I apologize for the commotion, young master." He told me, straightening.

"What happened?" I asked, instead of accepting the apology. We both knew there was no point. And I never waste time.

"An assassin. One of your enemies, I presume."

"You found out nothing?" I asked.

"I overreacted, my lord. I killed him before I could gather any information."

I glanced at his hands. There was no blood. "How did you kill him?" I asked.

"I took off my gloves before I killed him, my lord. I'm tired of replacing them." There was a slight smile on his face, allowing me to share the joke. I allowed a small smirk in answer.

"Find out what you can from the body." I ordered. "And leave no evidence anything happened. Let my enemies wonder."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed. Secretly, I hated that- some part of me believed I should be the one bowing. I ignored it, but it bothered me nonetheless. My human nature recognized Sebastian as a predator, someone to flee from, distract, or please. Someone to protect myself from.

He turned to leave.

"Wait."

He looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"How did he get this far?" I asked. It was unlike Sebastian to be so... careless, maybe? Had he been distracted?

"I was distracted, my lord."

I was right again. "Don't allow it to happen again." I warned.

Sebastian sighed and removed his gloves. He leaned over the edge of my bed and touched my face. His hand was surprisingly gentle, proving once again the amazing control over his strength. He could crush stone without a thought, but could touch a human so lightly the human might not even notice.

_What...?_ I wondered. Sebastian rarely touched me outside of necessity.

"Of course not, my lord." His voice was low, and there was an odd tone to it that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Good." I said. My voice wavered; my cheeks burned in embarrassment.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, removing his hand. I felt an odd disappointment. The area where his hand had been tingled.

Sebastian's skin rarely touched mine. _I must not be used to it._ I thought.

"Hmm." He smiled. "I'd wondered."

"Huh?" I muttered, eyelids drooping. I really was tired...

"You are entering puberty."

My tiredness vanished. I shot upright. "What-!" I exclaimed, staring with wide eyes at Sebastian. How could anyone say something like that so calmly?

Sebastian smirked. "Don't worry about it." He said calmly. "It is likely the worse problems will not affect you."

"Of course not." I grumbled, settling back into my pillow. _Damn, I'm not tired anymore..._ "I wouldn't be bothered by idiocy like that. I have no time to be distracted by women."

Oddly enough, Sebastian's smirk widened. "I doubt _women_ will affect you at all."

I frowned. Why put emphasis on 'women?' Did Sebastian know something I didn't?

_Sebastian knows many things I don't_, I realized. I shouldn't be surprised at one more thing.

I yawned. _Maybe I'm tired after all..._ I thought.

I closed my eyes.

"Sleep well, my lord." A shadow loomed over me. I opened my eyes, startled. Sebastian leaned over me. There was an odd glint in his eyes, something dark and hot, like coals still glowing with embers. My breath caught.

His lips met mine.

My body went cold, then hot, and something exploded .

When Sebastian pulled away, there was a satisfied expression on his face.

He reminded me of one of his cats, smug from conning the rare cream Sebastian had just bought for a meal out of the demon.

Suddenly, I understood what Sebastian had meant by 'I doubt _women_ will affect you at all.'

_Damn that demon._ I thought.

_He knows me far too well._


End file.
